


I won't let them come between us

by Skatergirl29



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Injury Recovery, M/M, Mpreg, Protective Mitchell, Rescuer - Freeform, Same-Sex Marriage, Vampires, Vulnerable Anders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatergirl29/pseuds/Skatergirl29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mitchell finds a beautiful blonde haired slave chained up in a room in the vampire hideout he instantly falls in love with him but the slave is barely alive and Mitchell knows that he will soon die so he leaves the vampire hideout and takes the slave with him. He keeps the slave alive and they move to New Zealand where the slave says he came from thinking they would be safe and it looked as if they would be. Mitchell and Anders fall in love and start to think about their future together but the return of a familiar face brings nightmares for Anders and worry for Mitchell and their life is only about to take an unexpected turn and Anders must learn to forgive his brothers for what they did to him in the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Now we journey on through the night

The smell of blood was the first thing that Mitchell noticed when he walked into the damp room he looked around the room and thought it was odd that the room was padlocked if there was nothing inside just as he was about to leave he noticed something laid in a puddle on the floor as Mitchell got closer he realised it was a slave with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes but what shocked Mitchell the most were the fang marks on the man's neck normally the slaves master would kiss the marks and they would normally heal but these had become infected and the holes had scabbed over. Mitchell gently touched the man on the shoulders but the man quickly moved away Mitchell said 'No please don't be scared I won't hurt you. My names Mitchell can you tell me yours' the man said 'An Anders my names Anders' Mitchell said 'Have you been locked up in here all this time' Anders said 'I tried to escape my master got angry and threw me in here I was just so scared I wanted to go home' the last three words were enough to make pull Mitchell's heart strings Mitchell said 'Where did you live before' Anders said 'I lived in New Zealand with my brothers but that was a long time ago I don't like to talk about it' Anders slowly drifted into Unconsciousness and Mitchell reached out and caught him Mitchell felt Anders pulse and knew he would never survive another attack from his master so he carefully picked him up and left the Vampire hideout he gently laid Anders down in the back of his car and covered him with a warm blanket before placing a soft pillow under his head Mitchell climbed into the car and drove away from the dark building that had often haunted his dreams.

Mitchell was lucky that he found Anders belongings in the room with him he pulled out the passports and handed them to the passport control at the ferry terminal once they were on board the ferry Mitchell carried Anders to their cabin once they were inside Mitchell gently placed Anders under the covers and carefully hooked him up to a temporary I.v line and Blood bag. Mitchell sat beside the bed and sang 'Suddenly your hear suddenly it starts can two anxious hearts beat as one yesterday you were alone today you are beside me something is still unclear, something not yet here has begun. Suddenly the world seems a different place somehow full of grace, full of light how was I to know that so much hope was held inside me what is past is gone now we journey on through the night'. Anders slowly began to wake up when he heard someone singing softly beside him but when he saw the lines in his arm he freaked out and tried to pull them out Mitchell said 'Woah it's okay don't pull them out their making you feel better I promise I won't hurt you' Anders said 'Why would you save me when you could have killed me or turned me into a Vampire' Mitchell said 'I'm not the monster I once was and I didn't want to see you turned into one or even killed' Anders said 'But won't they come after you' Mitchell said 'Let them come I'll protect you no matter what' Anders said 'Where are we going anyway' Mitchell said 'I'm taking you home to New Zealand'.

 

Two months passed and Anders soon found himself in a familiar apartment he was finally home he looked up as Mitchell walked into the bedroom carrying a tray with some food on it Mitchell said 'We need to get your strength back up I've been told I'm a pretty good cook' Anders said 'It looks lovely thank you Mitchell. I'm sorry you've got caught up in this' Mitchell said 'Don't be sorry there's something about you Anders every moment I'm with you I catch my breath I think I'm in love with you' Anders said 'And I think I'm in love with you' Anders pushed aside the pain in his head and sat up so he could kiss Mitchell on the lips Mitchell quickly deepened the kiss and ended up under the sheets with Anders as the sun began to set Anders laid down and rested his head upon Mitchell's chest just being able to feel Mitchell's chest rise and fall was nice Mitchell looked down and kissed Anders on the forehead and said 'I won't let them come between us Anders I promise I will always protect you even at the cost of my soul'.

The next morning Mitchell and Anders went out to get food shopping once they'd finished the shopping they walked back to the car Ty and his partner Dawn were just pulling up in the car park Ty stopped the car suddenly and said 'Oh my god I don't believe it it's Anders he's alive' Dawn said 'Who's the guy he's with' Ty said 'I don't know he looks abit rough though. Hey Anders it's been so long where have you been' Anders said 'Get away from me Ty If you think I'm ever going to forgive you or the others for what you did to me you must have got one more screw loose than I thought' Mitchell said 'You heard him stay away from him' Mitchell got into the car and said 'My love what was all that about' Anders said 'That's my youngest brother Ty and I'm sorry but I'm not ready to tell you about what happened not yet anyway' Mitchell said 'Hey that's fine whenever your ready to tell me I'll be there to listen'.

 

Meanwhile back in Bristol Herrick had discovered that Mitchell had made off with his new slave he gathered his most loyal Vampires together and said 'We have been betrayed by Mitchell I want him and my slave found and I don't care how long it takes I will make Mitchell pay for what he's done'. That night Mitchell sat up in bed he looked to the side and saw Anders sound asleep hopefully having pleasant dreams about their future together Mitchell reached out and brushed away the wild strands of hair that had fallen over Anders eyes Anders sat up and said 'Mitchell my love what's wrong did you have a bad dream' Mitchell said 'Yeah something like that I didn't meen to wake you sweetheart' Mitchell laid back down beside Anders and went back to sleep hoping what he'd dreamt was just a bad dream. Seth walked into Herrick's office and slammed a piece of paper down on the table and said 'I've found our traitor and slave their in New Zealand and according to a vampire in New Zealand they will be married on Christmas eve which is two months away' Herrick said 'I think we should attend their wedding and make it a night they'll never forget'.    


	2. I'm so afraid of failing you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell and Anders are busy preparing for their wedding and Anders finally tell's Mitchell all about his abusive past and upon Mitchell's advice he visits his brothers and bonds are mended in time for the happy day. But disaster strikes when Mitchell is abducted two nights before their wedding and when Anders receives a message from the monster who tortured and fed from him and still haunts his dreams Anders has to decide whether to Face Herrick alone or ask his brothers to help he decides that he cannot put his brothers or their families in danger and he faces Herrick alone but Ty and the others sense Anders is in danger and they race to his aid. Mitchell survives and finally the wedding is able to take place but he know's deep down that they will never be safe even if Herrick is dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the first chapter was a little short I promise this one will be longer. Thanks to those who have left Kudos on this work it means a lot.

Mitchell walked into the apartment the smell of Pizza made him feel even hungrier than he already was Anders walked out from the bathroom Mitchell said 'Hey sweetheart sorry I'm late traffic was a nightmare' Anders said 'It's fine don't worry' Mitchell said 'Are you alright you look a little pale and tired' Anders said 'Yeah I'm fine just abit nervous that's all it is our wedding day in a weeks time' Mitchell said 'Everything will be fine now how about we sit down and have something to eat'. As the night went on Anders and Mitchell ended up asleep on the sofa Anders sat up and looked at his phone he nudged Mitchell and said 'We should go to bed it's really late and you've got work tomorrow' Mitchell smiled and carried Anders into their room and carefully laid him under the covers before climbing into bed himself and wrapping his arms around Anders.

During the night Anders dreamt of the abuse his brothers had bought upon him when he was only Eighteen years old and with no parents to keep him safe he often ended up black and blue Mitchell was awoken by a sudden ear piercing scream coming from the bathroom he jumped out of bed and sprinted to the bathroom pushing the door open he found Anders sat under the shower shivering from the cold water Mitchell turned the shower off and grabbed a towel from the heated towel rail he wrapped it around Anders and led him gently back to the bedroom Mitchell said 'It's okay my love your safe nobody's going to hurt you' Anders said 'I think I need to tell you about my past. My parents weren't like most parents they split up when I was about Ten and I was looked after by my brothers for a while things were fine I was happy until I told my brother Mike that I wanted to become an artist he wasn't happy he took my sketchbook and tore it to shreds before delivering two solid punches to my abdomen I had stomach cramps for nearly two whole weeks I couldn't keep any food down and that didn't end well I was admitted to hospital for malnutrition and Social services got involved I thought I was doing the right thing by telling them about my brother attacking me but it turned out I'd only made it worse' Mitchell said 'What happened' Anders said 'I was discharged from hospital I couldn't wait to see my younger brother Ty but when I got home Mike pinned me down to the floor and burnt my arms and hands he told me I'd never draw or paint again' Mitchell said 'What and Ty saw all of this happen to you' Anders said 'Mike had turned him against me telling him it was my fault that Mum and Dad had split up and as he grew older he took his anger out on me I thought I could handle it until it put me in the hospital for a month with a suspected bleed on the brain. My Uncle Olaf was the only one who cared'.

 

Mitchell said 'That's awful I'm so sorry that happened to you' Anders said 'It's not your fault. And I know it might seem weird but all those years I spent in that damp room I discovered something about my brothers' Mitchell said 'What did you discover my love' Anders said 'I discovered that I still loved them even after all the pain they put me through' Mitchell said 'And that's good. Look don't hate me for this but maybe it would be a good idea to go and talk to your brothers you could invite them to our wedding' Anders said 'No your right it's time I stopped acting like a child I'll go and see them tomorrow'. Mitchell laid down next to Anders and sang 'How was I to know that happiness can come so fast trusting me the way you do I'm so afraid of failing you the one I love who cannot know that danger follows where I go. There are shadows everywhere and Memories I cannot share. Nevermore apart you have warmed my heart like the sun you have bought the gift of life and love so long denied me suddenly I see what I could not see something suddenly has begun'.

The next morning Anders woke to find Mitchell had already left for work he sat up in bed and suddenly felt a wave of sickness come over him he dashed to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet he pulled out his phone and called his doctors but got no answer so he decided to go down there and get an appointment. On his way to the surgery he texted Ty and asked if they could meet later and Ty replied within seconds saying that he was hoping Anders would text him and that meeting later was fine Anders walked into reception and said 'Excuse me I was hoping to get an appointment it's rather urgent' the lady behind the desk said 'I'm sorry sir but we are fully booked today' Anders suddenly felt a power inside him one he hadn't felt in a long time and all of sudden he felt Bragi return to him he turned to the girl and asked again and the girl replied 'Of course sir we have one available appointment if you take a seat Nurse Jones will be with you soon' Anders smiled and sat down he quietly said 'Welcome back Bragi' Anders soon heard his name being called he walked down the corridor and into the nurses room Nurse Jones said 'Right so what can do for you today Anders' Anders said 'For a couple of days now I've been feeling really tired and I keep on being sick a lot' Nurse Jones said 'Pop up on the bed for me' Anders watched as the nurse used an ultrasound machine on his stomach when she found the cause of Anders sickness she smiled at him and said 'Congratulations Mr Johnson it seems your Pregnant' Anders said 'What but how is that even possible I'm a man' Nurse Jones said 'You are what's known as a carrier it's nothing to be ashamed about it's a gift'

 

Anders walked out of the doctors surgery and caught the bus to Ty's house where he was meeting him and Mike he text Mitchell and told him to ring him when he was on a lunch break. Just as Anders got off the bus Mitchell rang him he answered the phone Mitchell said 'Hey babe what's up I'm just having Lunch' Anders said 'I have some really exciting news do you want to hear it now or wait' Mitchell said 'No tell me now or I'll worry otherwise' Anders said 'Okay so you know I've been feeling tired and sick recently well I went to the doctors and I just hope your going to have a little more love to spare' Mitchell said 'What for' Anders said 'Our child I'm pregnant Mitchell we're going to have a baby' Mitchell said 'Oh sweetheart that's amazing I'm so happy we must celebrate I'll grab some food on the way home'. Anders felt so much happier now that he'd told Mitchell he nervously approached Ty's house and knocked on the door Dawn opened it and gave Anders a warm hug Anders walked into the house it was beautifully decorated Ty walked into the hall and said 'Anders I'm so glad you got in touch with me I've missed you so much' Anders said 'Truth be told I've missed you all as-well' Dawn said 'Who was the guy we saw you with the other day' Anders said 'My fiancé Mitchell he saved my life and we sort of fell in love he's the most amazing person I could ask for' Mike said 'Except he's not entirely human is he Anders he's a Vampire isn't he' Anders said 'He wasn't the one who hurt me it was the leader of the Vampire hideout in Bristol who hurt me Mitchell saved me he bought me home I thought you'd be happy to see me' Ty said 'Well I am. I know nothing can ever make up for what I did to you all those years ago but I would really like us to start again all of us' Anders said 'I was hoping you'd say this. Infact I'd like you all to come to our wedding on Christmas Eve' Ty said 'We'd be delighted wouldn't we Mike' Mike said 'Of course and I'm really sorry for what I did to you I wasn't myself back then but I hope you can forgive me' Anders said 'Your my brother Mike of course I can forgive you'.

 

When Anders walked into his apartment the smell of whatever Mitchell was cooking hit him and it smelt divine Mitchell turned around and wrapped his arms around Anders waist Mitchell said 'You have no idea how happy you've made me I've already started looking at baby names' Anders said 'Already well maybe we should wait until we know what sex it is' after a round of passionate kissing Mitchell and Anders sat down to eat their dinner after which Mitchell took a nice hot shower while Anders tidied the dishes away when he came out of the bathroom he found Anders laid on the bed completely naked Mitchell said 'Am I in a completely different room because you were not like that when I left you' Anders said 'Well you wanted to celebrate so let's celebrate but we need to be careful' Mitchell said 'Yes we don't want to damage the little miracle you've got growing inside of you' Mitchell climbed onto the bed and placed kisses all over Anders body until he reached his lips Anders said 'I cannot believe it's our wedding in two days time' Mitchell said 'I know I'm so happy we get to have a family and hopefully leave the past behind us'.

Mitchell woke up early the next morning to get ready for work he left a note for Anders and quickly left for work but as he walked to the bus stop he was hit over the back of the head. Eventually he started to come round he looked around his surroundings and realised he was in a dark warehouse he looked up and saw his hands were suspended above him he was about to call for help when an evil sinister laugh came from the darkness somewhere he faced forwards and saw Herrick stood before him Mitchell said 'You sick freak why the hell have you kidnapped me where's Anders you'd better not have hurt him' Herrick said 'Oh no I wouldn't dream of hurting that worthless whore when I can hurt you instead infact let's see if your little Slave will come and rescue you' Mitchell looked away as Herrick took a picture using his phone and sent it to Anders. Anders was sat at home doing some drawing when his phone vibrated he put down his charcoal pencil and looked at his phone and surprise it was a message from Mitchell he opened the message and saw a picture attached to it no doubt Mitchell had taken some pictures of him in his wedding suit but when he opened the picture and saw it was his fiancé suspended off the ground by his hands he started to panic it must be Herrick who had him he used the tracker in Mitchell's phone to find out where he was.

 

Ander's paced back and fourth in the kitchen area until eventually his phone came up with Mitchell's location but now he had a big decision to make and that was whether to face Herrick alone or get his brothers involved and risk them being killed or worse eventually he decided to do the right thing and face Herrick alone he looked up at the darkening sky and said 'Better watch out Herrick I'm coming for you freak' he raced out of the flat and climbed into Mitchell's car like always it was a mess but Mitchell was never a tidy person. Meanwhile at the warehouse Mitchell was hoping and praying that wherever Anders was he would be safe and wouldn't try and come and save him but then he heard the sound of a car outside and the car crashed into the Main Warehouse Anders climbed out of the car Mitchell said 'No you cannot be here your not safe here' Anders said 'Where is that sick freak' Herrick said 'I presume your talking about me it's nice to see you again Anders' Anders said 'I wish the feeling was mutual now how can I make this easy for you to understand get out of here before I rip your throat out' Herrick said 'Don't make me laugh boy your a scab seize him' Mitchell watched as two vampires approached Anders from either side but Anders was not mortal anymore he was a god he reached into his coat pockets and threw a wooden steak at each Vampire Anders said 'And now I have the tremendous pleasure of killing you myself'.

Mitchell watched as Anders and Herrick became locked in a fierce fight he knew Herrick was strong but Anders seemed to be stronger suddenly there was a bright light a Anders brothers appeared in the warehouse Ty said 'Mike get Mitchell down I'll help Anders' Mike approached Mitchell with a glass spear and threw it at the chains that held him to the pipe above Mitchell fell to his feet he looked up as Anders chased Herrick into the dark and like lightning Mitchell followed them but when he caught Anders up he found him breathing heavily Ty said 'I saw what happened Herrick punched him in the chest his ribcage was hit with such force it pushed back on his heart slowing it down he's dying' Mitchell said 'Not if I have anything to do with it he won't I need you to keep him as still as possible because this is really going to hurt' Ty looked up as Mitchell's eyes turned to a Jet black and fangs protruded from his gums Mitchell placed his fangs towards Anders neck and quickly bit down drinking a little bit of blood then he stopped and cut his wrist using the pin on his hospital id badge he placed it in front of Anders and said 'My love drink all you want' Anders eyes snapped open and his fangs latched onto Mitchell's wrist gulping down as much blood as he possibly could eventually he stopped and passed out in Mitchell's arms Ty looked up at Mitchell and said 'Thank you for saving my brothers life I owe you my life'.

 

Anders awoke the next morning he ran his finger tips over his neck and felt two small fang marks Mitchell said 'Don't be afraid it wasn't Herrick who fed from you it was me' Anders said 'I know and you did it to save me now we'll have forever won't we' Mitchell smiled and said 'For always and forever' Anders said 'Oh my god today's the day isn't it' Mitchell said 'Yes todays the day I marry my lovely god' Anders said 'I was going to tell you that I'm a god but there never seemed a right time were you impressed with my fighting skills' Mitchell said 'Very impressed now we don't have long to get ready so you go to your brothers house and get ready and I'll see you at the Hotel'. Anders walked to his brothers house and he finally got a chance to see the suit his brothers had chosen for him and he was actually impressed eventually it was time Ty drove Anders to the hotel Mike walked into the room and said 'Mitchell their outside' Mitchell took a deep breath and stood on the steps waiting for Anders he turned around when he heard the doors open and Anders walked in followed by Ty and Olaf. Anders and Mitchell stood side by side and were happily wed as the celebrations began Anders screamed in pain Mitchell turned to him and said 'My love what's wrong' Anders said 'I don't know Olaf what's wrong with me' Olaf walked over and felt Anders ribs and said 'The baby's just broken his ribs' Anders said 'Herrick he's here in the building we have to get everyone out' Mitchell said 'Everyone out now what do we do' Anders said 'The only thing we can do we fight as one' Mitchell watched as Anders and his brothers rings glowed and all of sudden they were dressed in black leather with glass swords in both hands Mitchell summoned his powers and was now more powerful than any vampire he knew.

The doors flew open and Herrick and a large group of Vampires walked into the room the walls were covered in mirrors Mike held up a handful of large balls and Anders nodded quickly before placing a hand over Mitchells eyes telling him not to breath this stuff in as the smoke settled Anders said 'Kill as many as you can and be safe my husband' Mitchell stared at him with Lust he faced forwards and charged into the smoke sticking a wooden steak into one vampire and another and another he looked to the right and saw Anders fighting well they were winning but then Mike was stabbed in the chest Herrick said 'Enjoy your wedding night freaks but mark my words you all will die I will not rest until I see the end of the gods forever' with a puff of black smoke Herrick vanished Anders ran over to Mike and tried to save him but it was to late and now it fell to Anders and Mitchell to tell Michelle that her husband was dead and he would never see his daughter be born or grow up.

 

Michelle walked downstairs to the door and opened it Anders said 'Can we come in we have something to tell you' Michelle said 'What's with the blood are you injured' Anders said 'No we're fine we have some bad news. Michelle I'm so sorry to have to tell you this but Mike, Mike's dead' Michelle said 'What happened' Mitchell said 'Herrick and his army attacked us at the wedding Mike died defending Ty I'm so sorry' Michelle placed her hands upon her swollen stomach and stroked it gently knowing that her husband would never see their child grow up. Mitchell and Anders made their way home laid in bed Anders was still in a lot of pain after the baby broke his ribs Olaf told them it was because the baby had the blood of god and Vampire flowing through it's veins and it was more powerful than a normal baby but no matter what Mitchell and Anders would always love their baby as Anders slept that night he heard his mothers voice inside his head and she said 'I am so proud of you my boy but you must always remember this have courage and be kind' Anders turned to Mitchell and said 'I love you with all my heart' Mitchell said 'And I love you to the moon and back'. 

  


End file.
